


Dormir, talvez sonhar

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Real Madrid CF
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Álvaro não consegue dormir. Isco tenta ajudar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duérmete, mi amor, que aquí estaré yo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848369) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 
  * Inspired by [Bedtime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598316) by [kroos8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8). 



> Espero que gostem! =D

Álvaro desfrutou a festa no apartamento do Isco, mas continuou algumas horas demais, e não queria dirigir até seu apartamento. A solução do Isco foi apontar à sua cama.  
"Você está certo?" Álvaro não desejava irromper. "Tem que querer estar só de novo. Eu não gostaria ser o convidado que nunca deixasse. E você não tem quarto de hóspedes - não tem nada mais do que esta cama."  
Isco revirou os olhos e continuou a apontar à sua cama. "Insisto."  
Álvaro suspirou, sabendo que o seu melhor amigo (pelo quem estava apaixonado secretamente) podia ser muito cabeçudo. "Tá bom. Obrigado."  
"É um prazer." Isco sorriu e deixou o quarto. "Vou beber o meu chá."

Enquanto ouviu a porta do quarto fechar, Álvaro sentou-se na cama, cheio de descrença.  
Faz alguns meses, os dois homens partilharam uma cama num hotel durante uma viagem com um grupo de amigos. Isco não podia beber o seu chá, então não conseguiu dormir, e por isso Álvaro não conseguiu dormir. Quando Isco disse que abraços lhe ajudaram a dormir, Álvaro abraçou ele, e pareceu funcionar. Como não foi uma pessoa muito tátil, Álvaro ficou surpreso com que dormiu tão confortavelmente enredado com Isco - embora não ficou surpreso com o frio na barriga quando Isco beijou o seu peito. Em qualquer caso, os dois melhores amigos nunca falaram dos eventos daquila noite, e Álvaro ficou estupidamente apaixonado por Isco. Agora quê?  
Ele tinha que ficar tranquilo. Tinha que aprontar-se para dormir normalmente, entrar na cama normalmente, e dormir normalmente. Talvez tudo isto faria que Isco comprasse um sofá-cama para que a situação não acontecesse de novo. (Não, Álvaro não disse isso simplesmente porque o sofá atual do Isco foi muito feio. Disse isso porque felizmente dormiria num sofá-cama no apartamento do Isco enquanto Isco dormia na sua própia cama. Obviamente.) Pensando nisto, Álvaro se aprontou para dormir normalmente. O banheiro do Isco tinha tudo num lugar lógico, e isto fez Álvaro mais tranquilo.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Álvaro viu Isco à sua carteira, jogando no seu celular. "Escolha o seu lado," disse sem mover a cabeça.  
Álvaro entrou no lado esquerdo da cama. "Tá bom," disse. "Boa noite."  
"Boa noite." Ele ouviu Isco apagar o seu celular e entrar no lado direito da cama. Dentro de pouco ouvir a respiração do Isco desacelerar, indicando que o seu anfitrião dormia. Álavaro, como temia, não conseguiu fazer o mesmo.

Cerca duma hora, Álvaro decidiu andar pelo apartamento um pouco para ver se isto lhe ajudaria. Quando tentou de sair da cama, Isco se girou e lhe pegou com o seu corpo, murmurando, "Não vá. Abrace-me."  
"Tá certo?" Álvaro não queria arriscar fazer nada estúpido, por exemplo beijar o peito do Isco.  
"Tô. Abrace-me. Vai funcionar." Isco se girou de novo e abriu os braços. Álvaro se moveu tão perto do seu amigo como possível e lhe abraçou, surpreendentemente seguro nos braços do Isco. Isco beijou o pescoço do Álvaro e sussurrou, "Dorme bom, gatinho."  
"Você também...sedutor." Álvaro fechou os olhos e decidiu não pensar demais a palavra escolheda por Isco. Logo se sintiu começar a dormir.

Álvaro ainda dormia bem quando sintiu mais um beijo no pescoço. Abriu os olhos para ver Isco encostado sobre ele. "Você estava olhando-me dormir?"  
"Claro." Isco sorriu. "É a minha cama. Sou o seu anfitrião. Tenho que impedir que você tenha pesadelos."  
"Eu não tenho pesadelos." Álvaro se levantou um pouco e levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você está me vigiando só porque é bom anfitrião?"  
"Não, porque você é o meu..." Isco pareceu hesitar. "Melhor amigo."  
Álvaro decidiu se arriscar e explotar a hesitação do Isco. "Os melhores amigos geralmente não se abraçam até dormirem. Talvez a gente seja algo diferente de melhores amigos."  
"Por exemplo?" Isco pareceu nervoso enquanto encarou ao Álvaro.  
"Idiotas apaixonados." Álvaro beijou Isco, grato que o outro homem lhe beijou também.  
Pausaram para poderem respirar. "Você quer que a gente seja namorados?" perguntou Isco.  
"Sob uma condição." Isco seguiu encarando enquanto Álvaro sorriu afetadamente. "Você tem que me deixar comprar um sofá-cama para substituir o sofá na sua sala de estar."  
"Por quê?" Isco pareceu confuso. "De verdade você odia o sofá tanto?"  
"Odeio. E se a gente se namorar, teremos que batizar cada parte possível dos nossos apartamentos." Álvaro beijou Isco sutilmente na bochecha. "E eu não vou batizar aquila monstruosidade. Além disso, um sofá-cama deixa que outras pessoas possam dormir aqui sem usarem esta cama."  
"Tá bom. A gente vai comprar algo depois." Isco lambeu os lábios. "Mas agora mesmo, vamos batizar esta cama."

**Author's Note:**

> Favor de corrigir!


End file.
